Nobodys Fool
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha's constantly sending Kag mixed signals get close pull away, sick of it she sings a song to let him know she's had it, then is surprised when she learns another Inu loves her, & it leads to a fevered meeting, comedy romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

**Nobodys Fool **belongs to **Cinderella **not me**, **song fic, dedicated to **DragonInuYoukai**, Inutaisho/Kag

**Nobody's fool**

**By Raven 2010 May 1 2011**

**Hanging out, canine battle**

Inuyasha and Kagome did as they always did hung out watched TV and played video games, he was over protective possessive of and by the way he ran other males off screamed jealousy. It was obvious that he was really into her as more then a friend, even though they were both were no longer teenagers and were in their twenties in some ways they still carried on like teenagers

While they sat on the plush thick rust colored carpet in the living room the doorbell rang, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other "I'll get it " Kagome said, then jumped up and answered the door

"Hey beautiful" Kouga greeted, and hugged Kagome

"Stupid wolf get you grimy wolf paws off Kagome" and what the hell do you want anyway? Inuyasha bit out

"Ah shut up toilet breath" Kouga shot back

"Shut it fleabag before I give ya a wolfectomy" Inuyasha said

"Hah you and what brainless underpaid army? Kouga retorted

"My foot in your ass is enough"

"Which only proves one thing" Kouga retorted

"Oh yeah and what's that? Inuyasha said "Shit for brains"

"How much in love with shit you are, you know what they shit loves shit" Kouga needled

"Mangy flea infested wolf pelt"

"Mutt face why don't ya go hang upside down like a bat under the overpass, then if you fall down during rush hour then oops" Kouga wisecracked

"Darers go first" Inuyasha said

"No that's mutts go first" Kouga shot back "Mutt"

"Go to the window stand in front of and open it, then take your weenie out lay it across the window sill, and slam the window down on it. Bet that'll be the tightest pussy you ever had, hehehe" Inuyasha replied and laughed

"Oh shit that's cold" Miroku said

"Pup you are a sick dog" Sugimi said

"But pop I'm a good wittle puppy" Inuyasha teased

"Yes you are the kind of puppy that belongs in a cage"

"We're dogs, fine side with the wolf" Inuyasha said, feigning hurt

"We are all canines little brother, be we dog or wolf" Sesshoumaru stated, then smacked Inuyasha in back of the head

"Not you you're a rat fink" Inuyasha responded

"Aw did I hurt da widdle kitty's feelings, bad kitty?" Sesshoumaru taunted

"I ain't no damn cat" Inuyasha replied "Ya dumb moronic weasel"

"Just as I am not a rat but you called me such" Sesshoumaru answered "Naughty needs discipline kitty"

"Ooooo I hate you" Inuyasha growled in frustrated defeat "Why couldn't I be an only child

"Hm I often ask that very same question myself" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "But then I remember back in those days they did not have a lovely thing called the pill, or you would not be here now, and I'd be a very happy only child"

"Burn" Kouga said

"Mega 3 in one burn" Miroku added

"Yes Sesshoumaru my son, I hereby dub and crown thee king of burns" Sugimi teased

"Okay asshole now you die" Inuyasha shouted "And I'll show you a real burn while I chase your snotty uppity ass"

Sesshoumaru arose from his seat and at the same time gave Inuyasha the finger and while running said "Come on kitty do try to keep up" he ragged

**So close but yet so far, mixed signals, Invitations, nobody's fool**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the carpeted floor in the living room in her house, they were watching a movie. Inuyasha looked at her then leaned in to kiss her she did not move away, just when their lips were about to touch he pulled back, and it was like a knife in Kagome's heart

She thought maybe he's shy give him time he'll come around, he still continued to run other guys away from her, especially amorous ones. It remained the same but now he was giving her mixed signals, them getting and pulling away, and Kagome had reached the end of her rope

"Inuyasha what's going on? You know you get so close then pull away" what the hell's going on? Kagome inquired

"Nothing's wrong, stop nagging me" will ya?

"Well you're the one sending mixed signals, you need to stop screwing with my head" Kagome snapped

"Quit nagging me wench" was Inuyasha's reply

"_**Look you do whatever the fuck you want, I truly do not give a shit, but I would freakin appreciate it if youuu stop yanking my fucking chain, you indecisive ass" **_Kagome who never raises her voice screamed

"Wench who the hell do you think your talking to? And what's with foul mouth? You never talked like this before" Inuyasha commented

"Gee maybe I grew a pair, and I'm fed up" she barked, then turned on her heel to walk out "It ends now I am sick of you wasting my time, it'll never happen again"

"Where the hell are you goin? He demanded

"I'm gonna go get laid" what's it to ya? Why you wanna watch? Kagome wisecracked

"Your gonna what? Inuyasha said

"You know that stiff round thing goes in the hole, and then well you know the rest, duh" Kagome ragged loving how his face drained of all color with shock

"Give me a break wench I already know all that shit, we ain't in fucking sex ed class" Inuyasha sarcastically responded

"So you claim, whatever, bye see ya" Kagome said and left

"Idiot if you have an interest then I suggest that you do something about it fast before it's to late. If you have none let her go because to hang on as you are is cruel" Sugimi scolded

"Oh great you to" Inuyasha replied

"Father is correct fool another male will be more then happy to claim her, you have already gone to far, I believe the miko has finally had enough, and you've already lost her" Sesshoumaru told him

"Get off my back, and give me a break you two pains in my ass "Inuyasha retorted. She ain't gonna do nothin like that" he cockily stated

"Speaking of yourself again, we know this of you already" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes old boring news this is indeed" Sugimi needled "But so true you are a pain in the ass, remember fool another male will claim her maybe even one you know"

"Oh who that fuckin wolf? Fe, please I ain't gotta worry about him, Kagome would never have him, so I've got nothing to worry about" now do I? Inuyasha bragged

"Over confident cocky arrogant pup" Sugimi commented

"What ever, wait and see old man then you'll see I'm right" Inuyasha bragged, with his hands folded in back of his head, and back against the couch

The next morning invitations were delivered to Sugimi's house, Kouga Sango and the others also received one. They were all invited to The Golden Dragon club, the invitations had been sent by Kagome

_**You are invited to attend a gathering of friends at The Golden Dragon club **_

_**Tonight, please be there by 7:pm? There will be food drinks and music. And **_

_**if you don't show up I will hunt you down and kill you, Just kidding**_

_**Kagome**_

"See told ya the wench wasn't gonna go elsewhere, you just wait for her to cool down then she comes around. I know her better then you people" Inuyasha gloated

"Yes little brother and why do I get the feeling the miko has other plans for you? Sesshoumaru thought

"Your thinking it to aren't you? Sugimi said

"Yes father I am" Sesshoumaru answered

"This ought to be very interesting" I wonder what sneaky rattle Inuyasha's cage thing she has in mind? Sugimi said

"As mad as she was I know it will be something big and special"

Everyone put on their club clothes and were dressed to kill, they all arrived at the club and were seated in front drinks were served "Ha where's the wench? The drinks are here but she ain't" Inuyasha commented

"Maybe she is running a couple of minutes late" Sesshoumaru said, sensing something big was about to happen he had all he could do to keep a straight face

"Keep your gee string on mutt face, Kag's will be her when she gets here" Kouga ragged

"Kagome's very rarely late for anything, so don't have a period over it or I'll have to give you a Midol" Sango wisecracked

"Ooooo" the others said

"You all suck, I think your brains must be broken or something" Inuyasha said

"Little pup don't get your panties in a twist, be quiet and wait like the rest of us" Sugimi said, knowing how much Inuyasha hated being called little pup

"Woof, woof, woof" the group razzed, while a pissed off hanyou glared daggers

Before Inuyasha could respond, or anyone could draw their next breath, the lights went low, the music began to play. And when they turned to look there stood Kagome dressed in a low cut peach colored knee length dress and shoes, and a matching rose in her hair on one side of her head, her friends slightly gasped they'd never seen her dress so sensually before, all except Inuyasha knew something was coming

**Nobodys Fool**

_**I count the falling tears they fall before my eyes,. Seems like a thousand years since we broke the ties**_

_**I call you on the phone but never get a rise. So sit there all alone it's time you realized **_

_**I'm not your fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool **_

_**I'm no fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

_**Never again no, no**_

"Father look where the miko is looking while she sings" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes right at Inuyasha, and her eyes have not left him yet" Sugimi replied

"I knew this was going to be good, but this is better then I expected" said Sesshoumaru

_**You take your road 'I'll take mine. The paths have both been beaten**_

_**Searching for a change of pace love needs to be sweetened**_

_**I scream my heart out just to make a dime**_

_**With that dime I bought your love but now I've changed my mind**_

_**I'm not your fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

_**I'm no fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

_**Never again no, no **_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

"Holy shit Kagome is really pissed at mutt face" Kouga commented

"Yup judging by that song I'd say so, not only that those lyrics say it all, fed up hurt I'm not gonna take no more, and basically say bye, bye" Sango said

"Yup" the rest of the group agreed

"I told him a million times to quit screwing with her, and make a move. But he arrogantly assumed she'd always be there, sit back and wait" Miroku added

"Are you kidding me? Hell I thought she was going to kill him long ago" Kagura said

_**I count the falling tears they fall before my eyes. Seems like a thousand years since we broke the ties, oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'm not your fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

_**I'm no fool**_

_**Nobody's fool, nobody's fool**_

The song ended all there applauded, Sugimi excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom, meanwhile Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded and speechless. Kagome gave a bow and thanked everyone, fury poured off her in waves, all at the same time she gave Inuyasha a death glare dropped the microphone on the floor and bolted to the back room to go calm down

**Claiming what is his, the kiss, a declaration**

In the dark room before Kagome knew it she was against the wall trapped between the wall and a hard muscular well toned body, with his long fingers laced through hers he pinned her arms against the wall, holding them out and up at her sides, while being passionately kissed. In her attempt to escape she squirmed and struggled but it was to no avail, she was going to knee his groin but like her body her legs were pinned as well

She finally managed to turn her head to the side "Inuyasha let me go, you bastard let me go now, now you do this I don't want it"

"Pant, pant" is what she heard from her captor, then felt her hands released

Kagome slowly reached up to the top of his head feeling for the dog ears but found none, then moved down lower and felt pointed ears 'Sesshoumaru? she whispered

"Huh" the male responded, then started kissing her neck

She then reached up to the top of his head and let her hands wander, and that's when she discovered the top knot holding his hair "Sugimi, it's you Sugimi?

"Ah ha"

"Y, you want me?

"Want, and love you" he answered

"Hah? Well in that case" she said put her hands on the side of his face held it and passionately kissed him, his tongue entered and explored her mouth

**Lemon starts**

No further words were spoken, they explored each others bodies with their hands lips and tongues, while stripping each other at the same time. With their clothes gone Sugimi lifted her up instinctively her legs went around his waist and arms around his neck, he gently put her back against the wall, and while still kissing her she felt him enter and bury himself up to the hilt, he was huge and she felt a pinch when her barrier broke

Kagome immediately tightened her legs around his waist signaling him to move, and he happily obliged, both were so hot that it did not take long for them to start feeling their peeks nearing. Sugimi suddenly began moving at an inhuman pace, both were like two volcano's hot inside and starting to erupt

"Ahhhhhhh" both called out when it started

Before she knew it she had fangs buried in the crook of her neck then he did, forever marking each other as mates for eternity, even after they rode out their hard seemingly unending explosions to completion, Sugimi hardened again he continued moving within his mate

"Kagome how long I have wanted this"

"Yes Sugimi give it to me hard" she did "Shit yeah that feels good"

"Damn so hot, so tight, and to good"

"_**Oh Sugimi so goooood" **_

"_**Kagome yesssss" **_they called out

After two more releases he laid her on top of the desk with her ass on the edge, she held onto him as he relentlessly pounded into her, she thrust into him hard and fast meeting everyone of his thrusts with her own, both climaxed again and again till they went limp, after a few seconds he reached over found and turned on the lamp

"Greetings mate" he teased

"Greetings my horny lusty Inu" she joked

"You took advantage and robbed me of my innocence" He ragged

"But you started it, and I was the one who was the virgin" she replied with a fake pout

He looked around and spotted a small refrigerator, walked to it opened the door then looked in "Hm" he said

"Hm what, what are you up to?

He remained silent grabbed the object of his affection, shut the fridge door and was next to Kagome in a flash, her eyes went wide when she saw the object in his hand. Before she had chance to utter a single word, Sugimi had her nipples covered in whipped cream and was lapping and sucking on them, he squirted some from her cleavage to her crotch, then starting from her cleavage licked his way down her body

Once he was below her belly button he stopped, next he put some of the sweet treat on her entrance then relentlessly lapped at and tortured her with his hot talented tongue, he put more on her pearl and continued his ministrations, she squirmed beneath him then exploded like fireworks on the fourth of July

After she went limp she rested a few seconds, then all to quickly she had Sugimi sitting on the chair, she spread his legs then got on her knees in front of him. And feeling like being kinky she applied whipped cream to his balls and licked it off he nearly went insane.

When she did the same to his length starting from the head down he gripped the arms of the chair as though he were hanging on for dear life, she put more on the tip then took it in her mouth and slid up and down,. That's when he buried his claws in the arms of the chair threw his head back, and nearly passed out from his intense climax

After a rest he scooted forward on the chair, with her back facing him he pulled her back to sit on his lap once again burring himself deep within her heated core. Kagome happily moved up and down, and after a few brief minutes white light exploded behind her eyes when she came and soaked his shaft once again, she then turned to face him he sat back she mounted and rode him

Sugimi put her on her hands and knees and slipped in, her entrance clamped around his length urging him to go on "My Sugimi sama fuck me"

"As you wish little one" he teased, then gave her rear a playful smack

"_**Ah yes Sugimiiiii"**_

"_**Ka go meee" **_

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha finally came out of his days 3 hours later "Hey where's pops?

"Father is other wise occupied" Sesshoumaru answered, suspecting what was happening he was mentally laughing his ass off "Kamis I can hardly wait"

"What the fuck do you mean otherwise occupied? Either you know where he is or not" Inuyasha said

"Let me think about it I'll get back to you in the morning" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Sesshoumaru you asshole" Inuyasha replied "Hey where's the wench?

"Wench, what's a wench? The group said to bug Inuyasha

"Get bent you dill weeds you all know who I mean" Inuyasha said

'He went to the bathroom" Kouga said, they were all having a hard time keeping up a normal appearance and not bust out laughing , while waiting for the other shoe to drop"Jeez dog breath can't a guy go use the friggin toilet without you gotta be up his ass about it?

"Screw you butt breath" Inuyasha retorted "How the hell long has the old man been gone anyway?

"Lets see we arrived here at 7:pm and it's 10:30 now, so about 3 and a half hours" Miroku answered, barely able to keep a straight face

"And the wench has been gone how long now? about the same time Sesshoumaru told him, mentally smiling evilly

"Wench three and a half hours, dad three and a half hours" Inuyasha was mumbling

"Little brother your math skills amaze me, you must be a genius" Sesshoumaru insulted, tired of waiting he thought to start the ball rolling "Maybe father went to comfort the miko"

"Whaaaaaaat? Miko, comfort, three and a half hours" Inuyasha yelled "Oh fuck" daaaaad, wench? he jumped off his seat sniffed the air then ran

"Hahahahaha" everyone laughed

"Se, Se, Sesshoumaru I love you man, thanks I don't think I could'a lasted another f, five seconds" Kouga managed to say between laughs

"Monk you are v, very welcome" Sesshoumaru gasped while laughing

Inuyasha caught their scent he followed in the direction which it came from "Anytime now 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0 " Kagura counted off

Inuyasha opened the room door _**"Nooooooooooo" **_he screamed as if seeing a murder

There they were buck ass naked and Kagome sitting on top of the desk near the edge with her legs wrapped around Sugimi's waist, her lips covered by his and wrapped up in Sugimi's arms. She had her fingers against his scalp and buried in his untied hair while it cascaded down his back like a curtain of molten silver, while their tongues did the age old dance, hearing his scream the two immediately pulled faces apart

"Ah hahahahaha, finally" Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group said in unison, while holding their stomachs laughing

"M, mutt face went to the movies and d, didn't have to pay admission it w, was free" Kouga choked out

"Yep and it sounds like it w, was R rated to" Miroku gasped out

"W, well little brother can't bitch b, because as you said he got fr, free admission" Sesshoumaru managed to get out "Oh kamis this is better then winning the m, million dollar lottery"

"Hey, do ya think he knows now that, that boy part has another use besides pi, pissing through? Kagura asked

"Yes like that we may also use it to s, saw wood, as Sugimi has been doing for over thr, three hours" Miroku got out

"Oh my gods this is t, tooo good my stomach I think I, I'm going to die" Sango and Ayame said while doubled over laughing

"Pup you may leave now, I am not a teacher and this is not sex Ed class, so if you don't mind we're not done here yet" Sugimi said casually in an almost mocking tone "Sayonara"

Inuyasha shut the door, eyes still wide he walked away, then as shock overtook him leaned his back against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. In the office sexy Sugimi slowly poured Sake down Kagome's cleavage and drank it, she traced along the edges of his sensitive ears with the tip of her tongue, he growled his eyes bled red and his cheek stripes became jagged, that sent him into mating frenzy all over again

Inuyasha finally managed to get back up on his feet again, then made his way back to the grouo "Dad wench, saw, horror, scarred for life" Inuyasha said

"_**Sweet puppy, sweet puppy, our dear little puppy we'll always take good care of you, but even more when your feeling sad and blue. We'll hold you close and give an extra dose of love to you, we will wipe away your tears, rid you of all your fears, and scratch behind your cute little ears because we love you true" **_Kagura Ayame and Sango Sango in perfect harmony

"Dad, Kagome, desk" Inuyasha got out

"Yeeeeeees Little brother" Sesshoumaru said, feigning ignorance and surprise

"What is this you speak of? Miroku teased

"You said dad, Kagome, desk" what is Sugimi teaching Kagome about home economics, math, or business? Kouga said to yank his chain

"Well it is noisy out here with all the music and talking, so they would need a quiet place to study" Ayame ragged

"Man I bet Sugimi's a great teacher to" Kagura said, barely keeping a straight face

"Yeah ya can't learn surrounded with constant distractions" Sango added

"That's not it you bunch idiots" furious Inuyasha yelled "Now shut up pay attention and litten" will ya? Dad with Kagome sitting on desk legs around his waist, him standing in front of her they were f, f, fuc, fucking"

"What is fucking" is it anything like smoking? Sesshoumaru asked aggravating the already agitated hanyou

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru, I hope ya get blue balls" Inuyasha bit out

"You have blue balls little brother, you have my sincere heartfelt sympathy"

"Shut your trap lord dummy, before I crown you king of the morons" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha think for a minute, of course Sugimi has to stand facing her that is how it is done, he can't do it with his back turned to her" Miroku ragged

"Idiots I am surrounded by idiots" Inuyasha barked

"Well you do know about pegs and holes don't ya" Kouga ragged

"Pegs and holes what the fuck doe's that have to do with this? Inuyasha snapped

"Dummy the round peg goes in the round hole" Kouga needled to rile Inuyasha "Your father was just showing Kagome how, hehehe"

"No but if you do not shut it I'll show you how to fit a square peg into the round hole I'm about to put in your head" Inuyasha bit

"Aw did I hurt poor little mutt faces feelings" Kouga taunted in a childish voice

"Dad and Kago" Inuyasha started to say then heard

"Gee can't a guy get laid without spies and an uninvited audience? Sugimi joked to torment Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned deep red even the inside of his cute little ears turned deep pink with blush "Ohhhhh craaap" he said then sat in the chair and put his jacket over his head "Kill me now, somebody have mercy and kill me now" he mumbled

Sugimi winked at the others, suing his demonic speed he was next to Inuyasha in a flash lifting the jacket off his head holding it up "Now Inuyasha we've had the talk a few hundred years ago, so is not like you do not know anything" Sugimi said loving his son's embarrassment

"Oh god's pop give me my jacket I gotta go" Inuyasha said then buried his face in his hands

"Silence you will listen when I speak without interrupting" Sugimi said, Inuyasha got up trying to make an escape only to have his fathers hand grad his shoulder push him down and hold him in place "Now as I was about to say, let me give you a reminder, the hotdog goes in the bun then you" he didn't get to finish

"No, no shut up la, la, la,. I don't want to hear anymore" Inuyasha said with his ears pinned flat against his head, and his hands over them trying desperately to block out all sound

Sugimi pulled one of his hands and ear up, put his mouth next it and said "Now remember you have to gently slip the pole into the hole, after all the hole is a delicate thing"

"Shut up you sick old pervert, your worse then Miroku" Inuyasha said

"Yes but who was the one peeping? It was not meeeee" Sugimi ragged

'Eeeeew fuck this shit, I'm outta here" Inuyasha said jumped up with his hands covering his face and ran for parts unknown, leaving behind his laughing friends and family

"Father I see your sense of humor is as raunchy as ever" Sesshoumaru commented

"Gods I will never get tired of doing that to him" Sugimi answered

"Yes and I am sure we will all enjoy it" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you Sugimi" the rest of the group said, and he stood there smiling evilly. Inuyasha went in hiding and was not seen for two days after that


End file.
